


Feral's scent

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clex - Freeform, Feral Alpha Clark, Lena Luthor - Freeform, M/M, Omega Lex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lena is not going to go to sleep early. There's a change in routine, that can mean one of three things





	Feral's scent

Lena was not going to go to sleep. She could not manage to sleep, she could hear too much and while she was a little bit tired she was too excited for that. It had been an exciting day but her brother had left early. Everyone had shuffled her this way and that way and now she was in her room.

Well she was not going to go to sleep like every one wanted. If they wanted her out of the way so badly that meant that something big had to be going on. How could she even dream about sleeping with things like this? She was a Luthor. She was the Luthor heir, she was not going to do what she was told unless there was a good reason.

Besides, her Daddy had not told her to go to sleep. He had said goodnight and so had Kon-El. Her brother had left and he had not told her to go to sleep. He had kissed her forehead and told her he would see her sometime soon.

That had not been a send off to bed and it was not in her eyes. Lena slipped off her bed before she reached for the alarms in her room. It took her a bit of fumbling and a bit of confusion but she was able to disable the locks in her bedroom and open the door.

Before she went for the door she went to the basket by the end of her bed. Star was still sleeping but she cradled him to her anyway. He purred into her ear too tired to do much else. She laughed as she pulled her bedroom door open. Then she went back for her slippers.

To move down the hallway because she knew something was up. Activity so late, activity like the one she had seen. That meant something important. Daddy being distracted, Kon-El vanishing so quickly.

Only serious emergencies changed the feeling of her home and the communicator by the fireplace had not made a single sound. Lena had even thrown something at it when the nurses had not been looking. All that had alerted her to the change had been her father’s scent.

Daddy smelt better than usual. He always smelt nice to her, he was her father and he was an Omega. Nothing was better than sitting on his lap and smelling his scent. The next best scent would have to be her brother’s. Kon-El was an Alpha like her and he smelt like the sun. he was warm like the sun too.

Lena paused outside of her father’s bedroom. The door was closed but not all the way. She could smell her father’s scent but that was not all she could smell.

Very few things interrupted her father’s routine. The annoying justice league, business and of course herself. Their family but another thing interrupted her father’s rather careful routine. Only one thing made her father disrupt his schedule and only one thing made her father lock himself away in his bedroom so early in the evening.

Sun and rain mixed together; the scent of a storm mixed with sunlight. Lena leaned against the door trying to be quiet but trying to keep her balance at the same time.

Not that keeping quiet would do any good. The door creaked open a bit just as she heard footsteps. Lena squeaked but stood her ground. she looked up at the Alpha that filled the door. He had Red Alpha eyes that swirled with blue. He had black hair like Kon-El and he had a big smile all for her. “Daddy doesn’t like you peeking Lena.” He said softly.

“Papa! You’re home!” she had to balance Star so she could ask to be picked up. Her Papa just laughed and scooped them both up. he scent marked her and Star before he carried her inside the bedroom and closed the door.

“You must give Lex so much trouble.” He sighed.

X

Superheroes usually had two lives but Clark was a little different. He had three. The life he lived as Superman that few people really knew. The life he lived as Clark Kent that involved his friends and family. Lastly came the life he lived as an Alpha with an Omega mate.

Not that the mate in question liked to admit that he was Clark’s mate. Not as if they could bring it forward in public. Clark had suspected Lex was his mate, he had known they were compatible in Smallville at least. It had been hard to ignore that.

But Lex had thrown up stop signs the moment Clark tried anything beyond a little joking or teasing. Moments that Clark would flash his eyes and Lex would smile, he would let his scent become sweet. Nothing ever happened beyond that.

No matter what others thought. Even though Chloe most likely swore to this day that something had to have happened. And Lana had questioned him frequently. His parents had doubted him too, doubted Lex.

They had been noticeably compatible but Lex had never let them cross that line in Smallville, even when he was obviously tempted. Even when they stopped being friends. That compatibility had haunted Clark from Smallville to Metropolis. The had never done anything until the time that they did.

The one that had crossed that line had not even been the real him but Clark would not deny what he had done. Lex could have forced him away, shut him down. Shot him or something but he had let Clark in. Given him what his feral self had been looking for damn the consequences.

Lex could have turned him away but he had welcomed Clark. Accepted him and Clark was never going to ignore that simple fact. He and Lex had never crossed the line but when they had it had been hard for Clark to ignore the fact that they had.

He had just added another faucet to his life. His feral state had been hard to control. Not having Lex, staying away from him he had been split and that had been so hard to manage. He couldn’t keep himself maintained so he had admitted to himself what he was and who he wanted.

It did not change much but it made the guilt easier to deal with. Kon hated what Clark had done and sometimes when he looked at himself, Clark hated what he had done too. but there was no way to change things, Lex would not change even for Clark.

And there was no place in the current Clark Kent’s life for Lex. Superman was still mostly opposed to Lex Luthor. There was no real way to win. Lex deserved better than Clark fighting his world and changing Lex. There was no way to win and Lex had seemed so happy with things the way they were.

He welcomed the feral Clark. Kissed him, talked to him like they were true lovers. The way he looked at Clark was the same way he used to in Smallville so how could Clark walk away from any of that? He was not a fool.

It was easier to stay as a feral. Or at least by Lex’s side occasionally as a feral. Lex preferred him that way. He loved the strange eyes and the ways that Clark was different to himself. and Clark himself he liked the way his instincts were different with Lex. He liked to give in and whisper what he really wanted.

Lena had been his gift, their little girl. Smarter than Clark for certain but so mischievous. Lex had tried to keep them separate at first. Caution or maybe he thought Lena would change things.

Lex’s scent during the pregnancy, the things he allowed Clark to do. He had been allowed to hold him. To touch him and do nothing more than hold Lex. He had nibbled his mating bond and had Lex nuzzle him back.

He had made love to Lex as his body changed along with his scent. He had kissed Lex’s changing body when he had been allowed and of course he had accepted the rage from those around him that knew the truth.

Catwoman was not fond of him. As Superman or as the feral that stood by Lex’s side. Maybe it was the alpha in her but she stayed by Lex giving advice and gifts. A little too close to Lena for Clark’s comfort but what could he even do?

Bruce was disappointed but what else was new there. Clark had disappointed him in so many ways but not being able to make this work. That took the cake. There were others but those two knew the true story. They knew of the night that Lex allowed a Feral to mount him and take him to bed. They knew that story.

Clark smoothed the sheets down over Lex softly before he kissed his shoulder. He let his fang scrape across Lex’s skin before he pulled back. Lena nuzzled Clark’s arm murmuring soft things as he stood up.

Their sweet innocent daughter. Lex didn’t want her involved but she did not stay out of trouble. She wanted to know more. More about him and Clark… the longer things went on the more he himself wanted.

He wanted more than Lena. He wanted another child. He wanted more children. He wanted Lex, back then there had been no one like Lex and it was the same now. There was no one like Lex and there would never be anyone like Lex. Ignoring the normal life of Clark Kent, Clark wanted the life the feral him got. Feral Clark got Lex, he got the children and he got freedom.

X

“Clark.” Lex sighed when he slid back into the bed. His hands wrapped around Clark as Lex nuzzled him. “I thought I sensed Lena. Did she leave her room again.”

“She wanted to see me.” Clark gently rubbed his face against Lex’s cheek before he pulled the rest of the covers back. “Lex.” He sighed as he nipped Lex’s neck. “Lex please.”

“The fallout is to big to ignore.” Lex knew, he always knew the moment that Clark started hinting towards it. He always knew and tried to pull Clark away. “It’s too dangerous. Think about work. Both your works. Think how people will see you.” Lex sighed.

“I started this.” Clark admitted. “And I can’t stay away from you. This isn’t your fault Lex. It’s mine. If I had admitted to myself earlier, prepared myself then maybe none of this would had happened but we can’t play like that. It did happen.” He admitted. “I took you.” He could still remember the flashes of it. “I have become something strange. I gave you a child.” He shivered remembering the heat Lex had fallen into and his own rut. “We have a family.”

“Kon would say otherwise. We have an arrangement. You come to me, I soothe you. I make you normal. You go back to your League, your friends and your Alpha girlfriend.” Lex said softly. “You put this behind you and you move on the way you have always been wanting to move on.”

“I can’t do that anymore. If the future doesn’t have you in it I don’t want that future.” Clark’s arms tightened as he moved over Lex. The same bewitching green eyes that had fascinated him in Smallville. Lex had given them to their children. “I want more. I want more of you.” Clark admitted. “More of Lena, more children Lex.” He moved his hand to Lex’s stomach. “I want more of this.”

“You can have this whenever you need Clark. I can protect us now. Nothing has to change. You don’t have to change.” Lex attempted to comfort him but Clark snarled instead. “Clark.”

“I want this, I want us. I want to build something.” Clark rasped through his fangs. “You’re mine. Not just compatible.”

“If you had not changed you would not have know.” Lex said softly. “It is what it is. Clark, the way the world is. You can’t risk it.”

X

In some ways it was like he had never grown up at all. Lex gently smoothed back Clark’s hair. He could tell by scent that the feral heat had left Clark. He was finally normal enough to go out as Superman. Or go out as Clark Kent. Once he went out it was fine.

That thing he had confessed. More children, more Lex. He really sounded just as he had when he had been younger. If Lex had been a little weaker, a little less disciplined. There would have never been a chance for anyone else.

Sometimes he regretted it. He really did sometimes but when he saw the work they had ahead of them he had to nod his head and agree that sometimes things worked out for the best. But more children, Lena looked so much like Clark already. More children and people would suspect. When the truth came out, Clark might lose everything. Or he would choose to love the life of Clark Kent. Maybe that would be amusing to see. Maybe Lex should take this feral plea seriously for once.


End file.
